


Dissidents

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 908, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Nefertari Cobra meets Admiral Fujitora and Dressrosa's King Riku.





	Dissidents

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 908 we see Vivi asking Pell where her father is, and he answers that he's with Fujitora and Riku, holding a certain letter that she seems to know of.
> 
> This episode is my theory about that meeting :)

Nefertari Cobra is sitting alone in a private room in Pangaea Castle, waiting, when someone knocks on the door. "Come in !"

The door opens to reveal two newcomers.

"Admiral Fujitora, King Riku, thanks for accepting my invitation."

The blind Marine bows a little and closes the door.

Riku asks, "King Cobra, the Reverie is upon us, why request a private audience now ?"

"There are certain matters I wish to talk about behind closed doors and with certain people only. You know how the Reverie goes : turns and turns of talk before it's yours and even then if you're out of topic you'll simply be dismissed."

Fujitora clears his throat. "The Marine isn't involved in official reunions, and the few of us here are supposed to be here for security matters only."

Cobra sighs. "And I think you of all people are on the first line, and as such, should be allowed to talk freely here too."

Riku hums thoughtfully. "Then why bringing us here ?"

"You two have witnessed things I can't even imagine in Dressrosa... When I saw the articles about Doflamingo's fall I was surprised though, that you, Admiral, publicly exposed his whereabouts and your spite against the Shichibukai system."

The Admiral frowns, "It's true that I wish to dismantle their system, it's not a secret for anyone since those reports have leaked from Dressrosa. But what's your interest in such matters, King Cobra ?"

"Since you've been recruited after the Paramount War I guess you don't have a precise knowledge of how the Marine handled certains situations, anterior to you being in the Marine. What do you know about Crocodile's removal from the Shichibukai ?"

"I heard the Marine dismantled his underground network and brought peace to Alabasta."

"In reality the Marine did nothing, Mugiwara no Luffy defeated Crocodile. I was here, and so was my daughter Vivi. She wrote a report about months of infiltrating Baroque Works, Crocodile's organization, and how she came to understand the Shichibukai was planning to take over the country. The last part of her report covers how Monkey D. Luffy and his crew took down Crocodile and his executives, and saved the country while the Marine was powerless."

Riku sighs, "I've been spending the last ten years in hiding, I had no idea such things happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"Where is that report now ?" Fujitora asks.

"It's guarded in the royal vault in Alubarna. But my daughter wrote a letter", he grabs it from his vest pocket and holds it towards Riku, "here, that pretty much condenses the report. I'd like you to read it, and try and understand what happened then, so we make sense of the past and don't reiterate our mistakes."

"I'll make it my duty that it never happens again", Fujitora swears.

Riku nods. "You've put this letter in the right hands. Thanks, Cobra, for your concern and honesty."

Cobra smiles. "If we really are the descendants of the makers of this world, what's more natural than to deeply care about it ?"


End file.
